


Vanish : Killer Queen

by littlemissacorn



Series: Vanish [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Grandfather-Grandchild, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissacorn/pseuds/littlemissacorn
Summary: She's a Killer, Queen Alexa of Asgard. After an eternity of isolation and abuse Vanish is now a Queen (a title she deserves). But will being the Queen come with more trouble?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the third instalment! If you new I encourage you to read the previous parts of this series so you know what the fuck is going on.

Alexa sat on the steps near Heimdall’s sword. She couldn't believe she ruled over this world, I mean she was a goddess? Unbelievable considering around a year ago she was sat in her grotty bedsit and now she was sitting in her castle!

If she was honest, the whole Queen thing wasn’t great. There was so much pressure on her to rule the realms and protect them and she just didn't know how. Sure Odin was guiding her as much as he could but she just didn’t agree with the way things were run. Her parliament was slowly building though as many warriors joined her to discuss the runnings of everything from war to who’s next to clean the toilet. 

She often found herself contemplating the universe with Heimdall as he looked over it all. It was relaxing to be near him and to keep an eye on Clint and the family through him.

Alexa missed them terribly, after all they were her family. Ah, family. Just when she thinks she has a chance to know her real father, he turns out to be a psycho that she's had to lock up for life! Thank god for Clint, the closest thing to a dad she's ever had. 

Heimdall had left her to her thoughts as he stood guard outside to make sure no one interrupted her time alone. He knew she needed this and as his Queen he was to respect her wishes.

“Alexa?” Echoed a quiet but firm voice. 

“Hey Granddad.” Alexa sighed and turned around to smile at him. “Had to interrupt my quiet time didn't you?” she laughed.

“Just thought you could use some company, the universe can be awfully lonely.” He replied before turning to look at the expanse of stars in front of them. They fell into a comfortable silence as the pair looked out to see the wide array of galaxies that they ruled or once ruled in Odin’s case.

“I understand the pressure you're under Lexie.” Odin spoke whilst calmly surveying the worlds in front of them. “So many worlds and lives in your hands and you didn't even know you would be ruling when you got here. That was unfair of us. If only your father told me, we could've raised you here - in your home.”

Alexa sighed. “Don’t feel bad Granddad, I understand…”

“No Lexie. If I knew of you and your mother and let you live here maybe your father…” Odin sniffed holding back a strong tear. “Maybe he would still like me.”

Alexa looked shocked at the god in front of her, crying over his adoptive son. She knew he must love him but she didn't realise he was this hurt over it. Slowly and unsurely she put her arm over his shoulders in an awkward hug. “I don't know what to say.”

They sat there again. Two royals. Two gods. Joined in their sadness and struggle.

“I’m sorry he couldn't be a better father to you.” Odin choked as he let out a few more tears. “He would’ve loved you so much. To see you grow up and become the Queen you are today. He would've been so proud… I am so proud… and so was Thor” 

Alexa sighed keeping her tears at bay. “Thank you.” She whispered gently and Odin nodded still struggling to compose himself.

They sat, comforting each other in their silence - until it was disrupted.

“Your Highnesses.” A guard spoke.

Alexa turned to him to prevent him from noticing Odin’s state so he could maintain his pride. “Yes, what is it?” She said kindly.

“Loki has escaped Ma’am.” The guard said straightening his back proudly.

“What?” Alexa seethed, her eyes turning dangerously dark at the news.

“He is not in his cell Ma’am.” The guard shuddered under her gaze trying not to cower in the corner. “W..we believe he escaped with the assistance of an alien army.”

Alexa nodded in dismiss of the man before teleporting to her chamber to change out of her dress and into something more appropriate for kicking ass.

She stormed across the rainbow bridge to the Bifrost.

“Heimdall! Where is he?!!” She demanded as she stood putting her last dagger into its thigh holster.

“Earth. Are you ready, Lex?” He replied.

“Don’t let your anger control you Lexie.” Odin said strongly but it was laced with worry and slight tinge of begging. “He is still your father.”

Alexa looked softly but firmly at him. “He will be in one piece, his condition however, I cannot promise it will be good.” Alexa nodded at Heimdall and he sent her to Loki.

“She’ll be fine, Sir.” Heimdall said.

“It’s not her I'm worried about.” Odin sighed. “Keep an eye on her, I have a feeling she wont be back for a while.”


	2. Vanish : Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Loki done now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet some familiar faces! Enjoy.

“He’s in the ballroom at the end of this hallway.” Sam spoke through the comms.

“It’s heavily guarded. Everyone spread out, we’ll attack from the three connecting passageways.” Steve said, taking charge as usual.

Clint and Natasha were in the corridor to the left, Bucky and Sam were in the centre corridor and Steve was to the right. Around forty guards surrounded the entrance to the ballroom, all dressed in dark tactical suits with ornate, sharp detailing on the sleeves. 

“There’s too many of them.” Clint whispered harshly, “There’s no way we’ll make it out!”

“It’ll be fine old man, just relax.” Nat whispered back as she silently removed her gun from her holster. “It’s just a God what’s the worst that could happen?”

The avengers continued to creep down the hallways towards the enhanced alien like creatures protecting the trickster behind the doors. Little did they know another trickster was marching angrily across the rainbow bridge of her realm to destroy their evil asses. 

“Stop.” Steve hissed. “I feel something…”

The ground shook under Bucky and Sam’s feet as a large beam of light shone down in front of them before disappearing to reveal a dark figure. 

“I didn’t know angels wore black.” Bucky whispered to Sam with a grin. Sam laughed a little before both men turned their attention to the fuming Asgardian in front of them.

She stormed forward to the guards, the tails of her long corset flowed out dramatically, showing the multitude of knives and daggers matching the two katanas she span out of her back holsters. She flicked her hair back before lunging her katana forward into the first guard and then round-house kicking the one behind her. She fought with a precision even Back Widow couldn’t achieve.

The avengers stared on in shocked silence as she flipped, twirled and stabbed her way through the forty guards. Once all the guards lay at her feet she span her katanas back into her back holsters before storming into the ballroom, dramatically kicking the double doors off the hinges causing them to slide uselessly across the floor.

“Move in.” Steve hushed through the comms as the avengers followed her into the ballroom. Natasha gave Clint a weird look as she saw he was beaming like a cheshire cat, practically running after the Goddess.

“Loki…” Alexa growled, verging on shouting as she stormed up to him.

Loki turned around, his eyes widening in shock horror. “Ale…”

“Save it, bitch! What the actual fuck do you think your doing?!” She shouted. Loki opened his mouth to reply. “It was rhetorical. Why do you have to fuck around so much, huh? And what the fuck did you have planned? Did you think I wouldn’t notice you’d left your cell?”

“You don't control me!” Loki shouted. “I am your father how dare you speak to me like this!”

“You were never my father… I am your Queen, you need to learn to obey my orders because I won’t roll over every time you want to go for a stroll on this planet or the next.” Alexa seethed as she teleported to behind Loki and kicked his legs so he was on his knees. Loki went to retrieve a dagger from his side holster but Alexa kicked his back so he slid across the floor. He finally grabbed the dagger and got up on his knees ready to fight as Alexa took out one of her own daggers. 

A large crackling sound echoed through the ballroom as Loki became still before fall forwards onto his face, a large, taser-like arrow sticking out of his back.

Clint stood behind him smirking as he put down his bow.

Alexa walked over to Loki and put him in handcuffs. “Hemidall!” She commanded into the sky as she shoved Loki forward slightly and watched as he disappeared into the large beam.

Clint stared at Alexa as she closed her eyes, trying to calm down. 

She had changed so much. She wore a long black corset style top with silver buckles down the centre and some silver detailing on the thick straps that matched her delicate silver headband wrapped around her forehead and the upper arm cuffs on her bare arms. Her long slightly curled hair was pinned up away from her face but still fell over her shoulders and framed her necklace, which was now on a simple silver chain. Her knives were housed in leather holsters, which matched the boots that Clint gave her all that time ago. 

“Lex?” Clint said, with tears in his eyes causing Alexa’s snapped open. She ran forward and jumped into his arms as she hugged him tightly. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” She whispered, fighting her own tears as Clint squeezed life out of her.

The avengers looked on with a range of confused and shocked faces. 

“Who are you?” Steve asked wearily as he placed his shield into its holster.

Alexa stepped back from Clint’s bone crushing hug and turned to introduce herself to the heroes in front of her. “Hi nice to meet you, I’m Loki’s illegitimate child.” Alexa said with a serious face, yet an amused smile crept it’s way onto her face as Clint choked back a laugh. “Oh and the Queen of Asgard.” She offered her hand to Steve and they exchanged a firm handshake.

“Her name is Alexa.” Clint said as he took in Bucky and Sam’s confused looks and Natasha’s face split into a smile.

“Oh so you're the famous Alexa Hensen.” She said as she strutted to give Alexa a warm hug. “I’ve heard so much about you.” 

“That doesn’t sound good.” Alexa replied with a slight laugh.

“Don’t worry Vanish, it’s all good.” She winked and Clint gave Alexa a sheepish smile.

Sam shrugged and gave Alexa bro hug and an appreciative nod. “Thanks for taking charge back there.”

Alexa nodded back and gave Bucky a warm smile as he stood awkwardly in the corner, observing. He smiled back but stayed close to the shadows as everyone began filling out of the ballroom. 

“So are you visiting for a while?” Clint asked whilst trying to drag Alexa towards the jet.

“Depends how much you need me.” Alexa shrugged and nudged Clint gently. “Did Loki do anything I might need to clear up.”

“No, luckily he didn’t but we could actually use your help, your highness.” Steve spoke as he strode on the other side of Alexa.

She visibly cringed. “Please, its just Alexa or Lex.” She smiled with a slight wince. “And I’ll be happy to help you guys.”


End file.
